Timeline of events
This is a timeline of events in the Solar Wars universe. Events Early History *13750000001 BCE: The Arkythians come into existence on the planet Arkyth, only to find their planet in a vast void of nothingness. *13750000000 BCE: **(00:00 UTC) 1 January: After the accidental creation of a singularity, the Arkythians set off the Big Bang, creating the Universe. They are not regarded as divine beings, however, due to their power and knowledge being limited just like ours. *13150000000 BCE: The Milky Way galaxy comes into existence; the Begulians come into existence. *12890000000 BCE: The Arkythians begin to spread out into the Universe, but are kept secret of the Milky Way Galaxy by the Begulians. *7470000000 BCE: The Arkythian colony worlds are liberated by the Begulian forces, and, with their own planet beginning to die, the Arkythians plan to find a new system to call home. *5342000000 BCE: Emperor Antares takes power on Arkyth, and proceeds to colonize the newly-named Antares system, which is defended by the Begulians. Earth's Creation and Beginnings of Life *4550000000 BCE: **(04:26 UTC) October 23: Earth is born from a Nebula created by the Begulians as a safe haven protected from the Arkythians. *3500000000 BCE: An Arkythian DNA research ship crashes into Earth. The DNA is released onto the planet's surface, and monocelluar organisms begin to evolve. *540000000 BCE: The Begulians secretly steal Arkythian technology and detonate a LifeBomb (a device that creates multicellular life on the planet it explodes on), causing the Cambrian Explosion. *372980000 BCE: The Second Generation of Arkythians evolves, and they take power from Emperor Antares. They have the ability to shape-shift into any living being, which will be useful for them. *65000000 BCE: **20 April: The dinosaurs begin to gain sentience, so the Arkythians send in warships to kill them off. Human Era Ancient History *150000 BCE: A group of rogue Arkythians, called the Universal Liberators, creates a species called Homo sapiens in Arkythian, and, after being informed by the Begulians, deploy a LifeBomb around Lake Victoria, in modern Kenya. *30000 BCE: Humans spread around Earth, becoming the dominant species as the Neanderthal goes extinct. *10000 BCE: Humans begin to master agriculture, increasing their sentience greatly. *4500 BCE: The Arkythians discover Earth, preparing a massive invasion fleet. The Begulians finally manage to ward them off, but not after countless ships are destroyed by the Arkythians' massive dragon-like ship's "mouth" weapons (note: this is where the legend of dragons originates). * 3000 BCE: The Begulians build huge pyramids around the Nile. The Egyptians see them as a sign from their gods, but it is rather a meeting place for the Begulian leadership. * 4 BCE: Gjezuis, or Jesus, is marooned on Earth by the Arkythians after they realised that he was unfit for Arkythian society. Common Era * 117 CE: The Roman Empire reaches its peak under Tirajahnus, or Trajan, an Arkythian along with Gaius Octavius, Julius Caesar, and Nero. * 476 CE: The Roman Empire falls to Germanic tribes. * 1066 CE: With the intervention of the Arkythians, England is conquered by William of Normandy. This is the beginning of Arkythian domination of the world. * 1776 CE: **1 May: A secret society of Arkythians is formed, known as Ihlymminarethi, or Illuminati. **2 July: The Arkythians begin to found a new global superpower, called the United States of America. * 1933 CE: Realising how much good they have done for humanity, and not enough bad, the Arkythians pull a random man off the street named Adolf Hitler, and turn him into an Arkythian. They have him infiltrate the fledgling German government and become Fuhrer. * ~1940 CE: The Jews discover the Arkythians' plots to conquer the world, so the Arkythians begin killing them off to prevent them from telling anyone. * 1991 CE: Tream Blornorpsaee, an Arkythian under the codename of Tim Berners-Lee, invents the World Wide Web. * 2001 CE: The US's World Trade Centre towers are destroyed by Islamic fundamentalists, launching the US and the Arkythians into a devastating war. The Story Diverges into the Solar Wars Timeline * 2015 CE: Two massive terrorist attacks in Berlin, Germany and Rome, Italy prompt the European powers to increase the fight against the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * 2017 CE: The UN forces Turkey to recognise Kurdish independence, prompting Turkey to leave the UN. * 2019 CE: US President Benjamin Carson declares the War on Terror officially over. The Western world's Islamophobia dies down, and the number of Muslims increases in the US and UK. * 2020 CE: The US sends colony ships to begin colonising Earth's only moon. * 2021 CE: The superbacteria, aka Phormidium luna, destroy major American settlements on the Moon. * 2023 CE: The UN's treaty for space colonisation is abolished, and nations begin funding colonisation experiments. * 2024 CE: A young scientist named Liam Craddock, while onboard a research ship, discovers a message from an Arkythian ship saying 'we shall take them out in 2199'. He records a warning and emails it to the government of the UK, but it is deleted before it is even read, and the message is lost. * 2025 CE: Turkey invades Greece, and annexes it, forming the Turkish Empire. Turkey also annexes Azerbaijan to form the Azerturkyan Empire. * 2026 CE: Russia falls into economic despair, and the World Bank bails them out. * 2031 CE: The US and Canada unite, forming the Republic of Canmerica. * 2034 CE: The Mars Colony is created by the United Kingdom, and terraformation crews are sent to the Red Planet. * 2037 CE: Russia begins explorations of Venus, with intentions to colonise the planet. * 2040 CE: Mercury is explored by the Azerturks and the Serbs, and tensions rise between the two. * 2043 CE: The Serbo-Azerturkyan War, or the Third Balkan War, begins. * 2045 CE: Azerturkya retreats from Mercury; Greece gains independence and sends exploration crews to Jupiter. * 2048 CE: Greece is overthrown in a fascist coup d'etat, and the Grecian Fascist Republic is proclaimed. * 2051 CE: The Chinese government creates a bioweapon in a lab in Shanghai, and it is accidentally released and spreads across China. It is nicknamed 'the Chinese flu'.